backroomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost
'What is "lost"' "Lost" is a grueling level of the backrooms, consisting of only a few entities other than yourself. The section is called lost due to making you feel much more lost than normal. The place itself is oddity in the backrooms, as it takes place in multiple different places. Smelly Factory The first is a factory that is connected by hallways, but scattered around are huge rooms filled with powered conveyor belts, about 5 feet wide and have no limitations to how long they can be. Strange smelling cans filled with black gas can be found on the conveyors, and rarely an item from the world you use to know will be on a conveyor. After about 1-2 hours of wandering through the factory you'll see a door that will re-appear on almost every wall you come across if you ignore it. If you continue to ignore it the you will end up in Fuggenheil. Once you enter the door you'll enter a place simply called "Child's room" Child's Room Child's room is a deceiving name, as this is one of the reasons this "Lost" is one of the most grueling levels of the backrooms. The room itself is a 30 by 45 foot room, with a wallpaper of outer space, and the ceiling is just white plaster. In the room are a few toy boxes, with various things from power tools to dirt, in one report even a bullet proof vest. There is a bed in the corner, that usually has a corpse in it and nearby a vintage record player is next to the bed, that when played will burst the eardrums of anyone listening to it. If the record is removed or the turntable is damaged it will instantly turn to dust. If you stay here to long the nail stealer will come Fuggenheil The final section of this level is called Fuggenheil due to a sign on a wall that says "Fuggenheil, 491". The section itself is mostly made up of old stone brick walls with hard packed dirt floors. This is the Nail stealer's base and it knows you're there. The only source of light here is from a strange type of fungi that retains light that hits it and reflects it back over a long amount of time. Deathmoths have rarely been found here, but they can be. Nail stealer The nail Stealer is a towering entity, that is almost always slouched over. Estimated to be at least 11 feet tall when not slouched, this beast has 1 leg, and 4 arms. It moves by swinging itself with 2 of its arms, then balances itself on its leg. The beast has been recorded to go up to 76mph if needed. The beast is incredibly hostile, tracking anyone within a 200-mile radius. Once it finds you, the only way to escape is to leave this level of the backrooms. If the beast captures you it will torture you ripping out finger and toenails, and jam rotted wood in the remaining holes. Shortly after, the beast will do one of the following: # Let you leave # Reach into your mouth and yank out your teeth, then eat the rest of you alive # Peel your skin off and leave you to rot on the bed for the next traveler to find you Exits and how to enter Entering is easy and can be done by, # Entering a factory in level 11 # Eating a creature from the backrooms # Entering a vent from an early level than 7 Exiting is incredibly hard to do, but you can do it by, # Jumping through the space wallpaper before they enter will bring you to level 24 # Riding a conveyor on the first section will bring you to a shipping truck in level 11 # Being released by the Nail Stealer Bases Because of the Nail Stealer living here is nearly impossible, although some have managed to survive long enough to at least find other people in the level.